En medio de la Tormenta
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: Él nunca perdió la fe. El tenía algo que creer como todos los demás. Ese era su poder, su Quirk aunque lo averiguó de una manera algo tragica. Ahora lejos de sus temores iniciales y viendo los prejuicos de la sociedad se unirá a una de las mejores escuelas para heróes, pero no la U.A. Aunque... ¿podrá alcanzar su sueño de ser un Heroé o se convertirá en algo peor? Shiketsu UA


**Buenas chicos, ¿qué tal? Bueno soy nuevo acá en el foro de BHA y quería añadir un fanfiction de mi parte. Espero que les guste, es algo espiritual en algunos aspecto. Tendrás bastante acción y quizás algo de romance. Por cierto, este fict diverge mucho del Cannon original e irá tomando algunos tintes oscuros, no mucho, pero sí algunos. Es un fic también que tendrá un AU en cuanto a sus circustancia porque principalmente Izuku tiene un Quirk o algo similar, aunque eso será para que lo averiguen después. También será alguien que no será un Heroé sino más bien alguien como un villano. **

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero no me pertenece, pero la historia en sí, la idea, me pertenece xD.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje Soez | OoC y OC| AU | Violencia, temas oscuros y muerte de algunos personajes.**

* * *

**En medio de la tormenta.**

**Credo.**

_Una forma de creencia, algo arraigado._

**Religión.**

_**Una forma de adoración.**_

**Fe.**

Las expectativas de algo que no se ve.

Esas cosas abundan en el mundo; algo que la gente piensa y considera como espiritual. Millones de personas que creen. Creer es tener Fe en algo. Tener Fe en algo es una forma de adoración a eso que crees y que piensas que es real. Todo eso pudiera resumir la espiritualidad, la energía espiritual que abunda en el mundo que se encuentra en cualquier parte. Un deseo, una añoranza, un esperanza son derivados de la fe. Son cosas a lo que la gente llama el lado espiritual, una energía invisible que inunda el mundo y que llega a manifestar los deseos de la gente, volviéndolos reales. Contrario a la energía física que la gente conoce como singularidades…

Es algo que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

A veces la gente desea algo con todo su corazón que lo vuelve realidad, en otras ocasiones simplemente no. Pero la gente le decía que soñar no costaba nada, que en el mundo lo sueños se hacían realidad. Él quería creer en ello. Sí, Izuku Midoriya deseaba de todo corazón tener un Quirk, una singularidad, su realidad. Fue a la tierna edad de cuatro años que se percató de que era alguien que nunca lo desarrollaría.

─**Su hijo no podrá desarrollar una habilidad especial **─sentenció el doctor. Un sujeto de cabello caucásico, lentes y barba pequeña que denotaba sus años. Tenía cara de cansancio, era la séptima vez en el año que iban y realmente no quería darle falsas esperanza─. **Vea la radiografía.**

Según los estudios ─él les había comenzado a explicar─ era una gran posibilidad de que no desarrollara ninguna habilidad debido a que en cierta parte de su pie, no contaba con una articulación. Izuku se le quedó viendo, a su tierna edad de cuatro años, eso le parecía absurdo. O eso deseaba creer con todo su corazón. Pero el diagnostico le hizo daño. En un mundo de súper poderes, no tener uno, se consideraba un pecado o algo así. No tenías valor dentro de la socidad.

Esa noche el chico llegó a su cuarto y se encerró. Había carteles de All Might por todos lados, era un gran fan. Lloró desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormido, porque dormido soñaba con hacer sus sueños realidad. Allí realmente la frase, "lo sueños se hacen reales", cobraba sentido para él. Era algo que le gustaba.

El tiempo fue pasando y su padre tenía que trabajar hasta el punto de irse al extranjero. Su madre y él pelearon; con el tiempo se separaron y los abandonó. Eso exigió que ella trabajara horas extras para cuidarlos. Pero Izuku nunca abandonó sus sueños a pesar de quedarse solo.

─** ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás? ¿Ser normal, se cataloga de anormal?** ─el día había pasado con las burlas de su compañero de clase, el cual estaba ocasionándole un grave caso de Bulliying. Había llegado, tirado su bolso a un lado, subió a su habitación y se sentó en la ventana. Estaba comenzando a llover, hacía frío. Él chico ya tenía seis años y había estado sufriendo desprecio de sus "amigos" desde que supieron que no desarrollaría ninguna singularidad─. **Según la historia, antes, yo hubiera podido tener una vida tranquila. ¿Por qué las singularidades existen?** ─se preguntaba.

Claro, algo que comenzó con un bebe brillando según los libros de historia y que se volvió tan común. Al principio los anormales eran ellos y ahora los que los catalogaban así era los que una vez lo fueron; vaya ironía. Izuku era alguien inteligente, le gustaba leer. Se la pasaba en su casa la mayoría del tiempo para no verse con Katsuki o Kacchan, como él solía llamarlo.

─**Viene una tormenta** ─suspiró. Deseó que algún desarrollara una particularidad o singularidad para encajar con los demás, pero no solo para ello, sino más bien para llegar a convertirse en un héroe. Se sentó sobre su cama y cogió un libro de historia Japonesa. A veces cuando no leía mangas o comics como personas de su edad, leía libros de historia de cultura general. Ese día tomó uno que hablaba sobre las deidades de su país─. **Amaratesu, Inazagi, Izanami…** ─continuó leyendo cada una de sus historias hasta llegar a una que le llamó la atención─. **Susanoo. El Dios de las Tormentas.**

Pasó ese día leyendo hasta que se hizo muy de tarde y cayó dormido, como siempre, el único lugar al que podía escapar. En su sueño vio a esa figura espectral que vio en el libro, era un sujeto construido de un azul celeste con tintes oscuros pudieras incluso decir que era morado. Había visto algo así en un manga; buscó entre sus recuerdos y encontró lo que buscaba: una figura espiritual que tenía una armadura de un guerrero samurái. Se durmió viendo en lo "cool" que sería que algo así existiera en verdad.

Y así, una vez más, dejó que sus sueños los llevaran lejos de la realidad. Que lo llevaran a su propia realidad. Un sitio donde todo su mundo se pudiera volver real. Un mundo donde era feliz. Sin saberlo, algo invisible se arremolinaba de a su alrededor cada vez que soñaba algo. Era como si lo arropaba cada vez que se iba a domir.

Al día siguiente iría a la escuela. A veces odiaba a la escuela, no por lo que enseñaban sino por como lo trataban sus compañeros de clases. Sobretodo Kacchan. En muchas ocasiones quería evitarlo, decirle a su mamá que lo cambiara de escuela pero al ver a su madre esforzándose por pagar la matrícula y atenderlo, se le partía el alma y simplemente se resignaba.

─**Otro día más** ─se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba. Había decidido que trabajaría duro para poder llegar a ser como All Might, pero aún no desarrollaba su singularidad. Sí, aún no. Se negaba a creer que no lo manifestaría. Tenía Fe en manifestarlo─**. Me gustaría simplemente no ver a Kac **─sin embargo, el mundo no quería que fuera así.

─**Oi Deku** ─delineó una sonrisa sádica. Él se creía el mejor de todos por su particularidad, era el mejor de la escuela─, **mira que tenemos acá** ─el peliverde ya se estaba cansando de las cosas que hacía su "amigo". Suspiró, ¿por qué llegaron así si antes eran mejores amigos? ─. **A caso no sabes que la gente como tú no tiene que esforzarse para estar acá. ¿Todavía tienes esos ridículos deseos de entrar a la U.A? Deberías dejarlos** ─lo golpeó en el pecho mientras pasaban con otros dos chicos─, antes de que acabes muerto.

Allí lo empujó. Izuku cayó al suelo. No podía permitir que siguieran abusando de él.

─ ¿**Y tú planeas ser un héroe con esa actitud?** ─le preguntó molesto y no lo escondió, en su voz había rabia contenida desde hacía años─, **deberías tomar el curso de villanos** ─se molestó en afirmar con cierta sorna.

─** ¿Qué dijiste, Deku?** ─se dio la vuelta tan pronto escuchó esas palabras y lo tomó por el cuello─, **¿me estás desafiando?**

─**Yo no dije eso** ─casi se sintió culpable, pero no había vuelta atrás.

─**Sin valor, eso es lo que eres** ─los otros chicos permanecieron allí. No querían interrumpir, no, si lo hacían podían empeorar la situación. Habían sido amigos de Izuku antes, pero por temor a Katsuki, lo habían dejado de ser. Aun así, no aprobaban tanto su comportamiento y a veces admitían que se pasaba de la raya.

Y así comenzó a golpearlo usando incluso su particularidad. Dejó al chico malherido en el suelo, con su ropa chamuscada. El mismo Izuku había tratado de defenderse, pero solo atinó algunos golpes menos efectivos que aumentaron la ira del rubio. Ya en el suelo le dijo que no se volviera a levantar, pero Midoriya no quería rendirse. Si lo hacía nunca despertaría su habilidad, nunca se convertiría en un héroe.

─**No, Kacchan** ─su voz se había quebrado. Se levantó por poco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Suspiró. Ese chico le dejó en claro que ser su amigo era algo que no podría ser. Él tenía actitud de villano y un héroe siempre detiene a los villanos─, **no te dejaré.**

Katsuki volteó a verlo pero se detuvo unos instantes antes de notar que algo en el nerd, el chico peliverde de pecas a que llamaba Deku, había cambiado. Sí sus ojos eran diferente. Inconscientemente retrocedió dos pasos. El pecoso levantó la vista dejando ver que sus globos oculares habían cambiado de un verde pasivo a un amarillo sediento de sangre. Parecía los ojos de una bestia. Su pupila se había hecho más oscura mientras que parecía su iris se llenaba de un amarillo salvaje.

Sin embargo, para Izuku todo parecía más claro y hermoso. Podía percibir una fina neblina que cubría todo por doquier, pero a la misma vez se sentía como un manto sobre todo. Algo de lo que era difícil de escapar, había colores azules, morados y brillantes que eran amables y cálidos; a la vez también apreciaba colores caóticos. Eso era un espectáculo especial.

_**Hermoso y apacible.**_

Pero eso no lo pensaban sus compañeros. Sus amigos estaban aterrados por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, era una mirada de muerte y dolor con sed de sangre que los paralizó. Katsuki retrocedió varios pasos más y se echó a huir; los demás le siguieron a los pocos momentos. Sin fijarse que al final el pecoso cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Llegó tarde ese día a la escuela y realmente no quiso entrar. Al final no lo hizo. Había estado inconsciente alrededor de algunos minutos, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la carga que requería su Singularidad. Se quedó fuera mirando al horizonte y se preguntó, ¿por qué existía la maldad? ¿Por qué había tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué los débiles son torturados por los fuertes? Suspiró y volvió a indagar un poco más pero acerca de lo que sucedió.

─ **¿Qué fue eso?** ─decidió irse a su casa temprano.

Como siempre, tocó la manilla de su puerta para luego introducir la llave y notar el profundo ruido que hacia ésta al abrirse. Sonaba a una casa vieja. Echó un largo suspiro y entró adentro. A veces se sentía muy solo y solo le restaba leer los libros que siempre compraba. A su corta edad de seis años era alguien muy inteligente, su coeficiente intelectual era bastante elevado. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía. Fue al baño para despejar su mente y se miró al espejo. Había visto el miedo de Kacchan cuando activó su Quirk, pero no sabía el porqué. Desde entonces estaba sintiendo un hormigueo leve en su piel en cada momento, como una tenue brisa o capa.

─ **¿Una capa? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con eso que presencié?** ─se preguntó mientras observaba al espejo. Trató de emular el mismo sentimiento, pero se preguntó ¿qué sentimiento era? Recordó haberse molestado por cómo lo trataba Kacchan y sin embargo pensaba que tenía algo más. Intentó hacer memoria un poco más y se encontró con un sentimiento de odio al amor que le había tenido─. **¿Odio a Kacchan?**

Ese pensamiento le erizó la piel. Él lo había considerado un villano, así que por eso le dio odio. Quizá si pensaba en las malas acciones de los villanos podría volver a activarlo. Pensó en ello, cerró los ojos y concentró ese sentimiento a través de su piel sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a tener algo de piquiña. Al alzar la vista notó que no eran el verde tranquilo o hasta cobarde que poseía, era uno amarillo que irradiaba sed de sangre. Pero aun así, en medio de ese caos, todo parecía tener más brillo. Era algo hermoso tal como el amor.

─**Esto es increíble** ─miró a su alrededor y notó como esa fina gasa que se posicionaba sobre su piel y que se movía con él─, **¿qué será eso?** ─no obstante antes de que pudiera seguir, alguien llamó a su puerta. Quizás era su madre, pero su madre tenía llave. Probablemente la había perdido u olvidado.

Sí, debía ser eso pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ello. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla el corazón se le detuvo de inmediato. La policía preguntaba por él y no tenía buena cara.

─ **¿Eres Izuku Midoriya?** ─indagó el oficial a quien se le notaba cansado.

─**Sí, ¿pasa algo?** ─trató de mantener la calma.

─**No me gusta ser portador de malas noticias** ─el chico ya sabía por dónde venía aquel asunto, pero se negaba a creerlo─, **pero esta tarde hubo un accidente en uno de las líneas del tren por un ataque de un villano. Su madre estaba entre las pocas victimas que fallecieron** ─el hombre se agachó a su altura y echó un largo suspiro─**. Lo siento**.

─ **¿Mi mamá está muerta?** ─su voz parecía la de un muerto al igual que el inerte cuerpo de su progenitora.

─**Lo siento, pero sí** ─suspiró nuevamente. Aquel día sí que le había sido cansado al pobre oficial. Tuvo que entregar las condolecías a todas las familias involucradas en el hecho y ahora, de todos, tenía que darle la noticias a un niño de que había quedado huérfano─, **¿tienes algún familiar?**

─**Sí, supongo** ─pensó por un momento decirle acerca su padre, pero él los había dejado. No les importaban. Pero se acordó que su madre tenía una hermana, pero ella no hablaba mucho acerca de esta─. **Tengo una tía llamada Mikoto Kumano. Creo que vive en Osaka.**

─**Está bien, contactaré con ella y mañana en la mañana vendré a buscarte. Recoge todas tus cosas.**

─**_Está Bien_**

* * *

Aquella noche lloró desconsoladamente, trató de recordar un poco la explicación que recibió del oficial. Éste le explicó que el tren se descarrió de la línea tras el impacto de uno de los implicados. Él le aseguró que fue el villano, ¿pero fue así? Si fue empujado, ¿no fue el héroe quien lo hizo? ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? Suspiró y sollozó. «Lo dos son culpables». Miró al techo e imaginó que la tenía consigo y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

─**Izuku** ─de pronto se escuchó en la habitación. Rápidamente se levantó y miró que la puerta se abría, pero algo era diferente. Todo era rojo. Caminó pensando que era un sueño y se dejó llevar. Su madre lo estaba llamando. Sonrió, al menos en su imaginación, todo podía ser real. Bajaba por la escalera y su madre tenía su mano agarrada para llevarlo a que cenara, esa noche no lo había hecho─, l**amento haberte dejado Izuku. No tengas miedo, al menos deja que te prepare una última cena y te cuente un último cuento para dormir. **

Ella siguió hasta la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de pasar a ese lugar, se vio al espejo. Sus ojos estaba de color amarillo salvaje y miró a su alrededor deseó que apareciera un comic en su mano y se materializó, pero se sintió débil.

─**Mamá, desarrollé mi singularidad** ─le dije feliz y ella sonrió.

─**Lo sabía mi niño.**

Conversaron hasta tarde y, por alguna razón, él tenía más hambre lo de lo usual y estaba haciéndole bastante comida. Bueno, sería su última cena junto a ella. Luego subieron y ella lo acurrucó.

─**Esto era lo único que quería hacer, despedirme de ti **─ella comenzó a llorar y a desaparecer─, **mis sueños se han cumplido ahora. Verte feliz y poder despedirme de ti. Ese era mi sueño, mi esperanza y mi última oración. Si ves a Mitoko, dile que aún soy creyente y eso me guió hasta el final.**

─** ¡Mamá!**

Sin embargo, ella desapareció junto con el área roja a su alrededor y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

El oficial lo vino a buscar ese día en la mañana. Cogió todas sus cosas y se fue. Él le aseguró que su casa sería vendida para obtener un dinero que se depositaría a su cuenta, también lo haría con el dinero que su madre había conseguido u ahorrado para él. El viaje fue algo largo hasta que llegaron a Osaka, al Oeste de Tokio. Llegaron hasta allí con la dirección que lograron tener del sistema.

─** ¿Este es el lugar?** ─se preguntó el peliverde algo confundido.

Frente a él se alzaba un hermoso templo lleno de Sakura cuya entrada estaba bajo un Tori ceremonial de color rojo con algunos amuletos que colgaban sobre este. Estaba confundido por muchos motivos. Posiblemente ellos habrían errado la dirección.

─**Sí** ─confirmó el oficial rápidamente; no vaciló. Eso demostraba que hablaba muy enserio─, al parecer tu familia materna siempre vivó acá.

─**Mi madre nunca me contó acerca de esto** ─pensó. Echó un largo suspiro y comenzó a abrir la puerta para empezar a caminar a la puerta del templo seguido con el oficial. No pasó mucho para que alguien viniera a él descendiendo por las escaleras que daban al templo. Había que subirlas para llegar a una elevación donde se suponía que se hallaba. Eso simbolizaba mucho el ascenso al mundo espiritual según había leído, una forma de dejar los pecados atrás y alcanzar un estado puro.

No tardó en detallar a la mujer, unos años mayor que su madre que cargaba un traje ceremonial de una sacerdotisa, era como un pantano o un kimono rojo con una blusa blanca. El chico nunca había visto algo así. Parecía a algo así como lo describió un manga que leyó hacía tiempo atrás.

─**Buenos días, tú debes ser Izuku Midoriya** ─ella habló. Era una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y verde hasta la cintura con sus ojos negros─. **Soy la hermana de tu madre, Me llamo Mikoto Kumano.**

─**Un placer conocerte, tía ─**ella sonrió pero no duró mucho. El chico estaba cansado, al parecer todavía cansado. Su madre se había despedido de él anoche, era como algo especial, una oración desplegada al cielo y luego materializada frente a él. Su madre había pedido que la cremaran como algo que su familia solía hacer. Junto con él se encontraba ella en una vasija de porcelana.

─**Bienvenido a casa, Izuku.**

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final. Espero que les haya gustado chicos. !Izuku tiene una tía! Ella es importante, no le quiten la vista de encima... Influenciará mucho la trama. Ya en el proximo cápitulo veremos un poco del pasado de Izuku y más sobre su habilidad especial.

**Qurik:** Habilidad especial conocida también como particularidad, singularidad, capricho.

**Su****san'o:** Dios de las tormentas. Sí tiene algo de influencia de Narutoverse. (Susanoo)

Como un buen escritor, les dejo esto esperando sus opiniones y expectativas. Saludos.


End file.
